Xavier Senju
' ' Character's name ''' Xavier Senju '''Clan's Name Senju Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name LightningxValentine Age 13 Birthday 01/26/ Gender ' Male' Weight 100lbs Height 5" Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits. ''' Silent, Strategist. '''Occupation Blacksmith/Ninja Allies. (''None'' for now, you will make your allies in the rp. ) Enemies. (''None for now, you will make your enemies in the rp. Unless your bio says differently.' )' '''First Nature'. Water Second Nature Personality and Behavior Respects higher ranked people, and silent to subordinates. Nindo "Let's just get this done..." Scars/Tattoo's ''' '''Scar on right side, below eye. Nose Pierced, Chakra Rods Weapons/Items Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Ninja Stars - 0.4 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 Other- 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. # ☀Water Prison Technique: ☀Snake → Ram → Horse → Hare → Ram → Horse → Hare → Hands spread in front palms out or Snake → Ox → Clap Hands http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Prison_Technique 2. ☀Temporary Paralysis Technique: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Temporary_Paralysis_Technique 3. ☀Hiding in Mist Technique: -Seal of Confrontation ☀http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Mist_Technique Biography Xavier was around the age of 6, when he wanted to become a Shinobi and protect everyone he would encounter. He was raised by his two parents, both were blacksmiths, so they were traveling around to every village. While his family was traveling, they ran into a group of bandits, whom wanted there collectible items, and there money. As they were traveling down the road of Konohagakure village, a group of bandits went and raided the cart they were traveling in. As the bandits went to steal the goods, Xavier's parents fought back, and were captured as they did. Xavier somehow escaped from them, but was somehow knocked unconscious. He then was taken in by a Senju family member, and swore to himself to become stronger and take his revenge on all bandits. As he did attempt to become stronger, the Senju clan raised him and taught them everything they knew, as if he was a family member, they trusted him so much, that they told him there hidden technique, the Wood Release technique. As he began to grow up, he started his journey to become a Shinobi. Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(WhiteeLust/LegitDevil.) Category:Biography Category:Templates